<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gingerbread near Christmas time by river_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200438">Gingerbread near Christmas time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan'>river_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, IT'S CHRISTMAS BITCHES, M/M, this is really short and bad sorry inspiration said no, yeah that's basically it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December and Tatsumi couldn't miss how Mayoi seemed to withdraw himself more than usual. So of course, he asked him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gingerbread near Christmas time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Mayoi's Christmas voice line was like "I'm going to spend Christmas if a cave, if someone like me is out on such a holy day I'll just end up purified and destroyed" and I CRIED MAYOI PLEASE</p><p>I cried bc he doesn't deserve this he should spend Chrismas with his favorite Jesus man so I wrote a fic for it</p><p>EXCEPT I really didn't have ANY real inspiration so yeah this is short and rlly bad but I still wanted to write it so yeahhhhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mayoi-san?"</p><p>The person in question flinched, squealing at the unexpected call for him. "Ah! W-What...?"</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice you've been withdrawing yourself even more than usual recently. Is everything alright?"</p><p>"A-Ah, of course!" Mayoi answered, his twitching giving away that he's obviously lying, "I'm terribly sorry I made you waste thought on me, Tatsumi-san!"</p><p>Tatsumi tilted his head at Mayoi, the look on his face signaling the didn't buy it. "It doesn't seem like it."</p><p>If it was just that he couldn't handle the cold december weather or something like that, Tatsumi figured Mayoi would have just said so. But he denied it, which obviously meant that there was something deeper going on inside of him.</p><p>"P-Please, Tatsumi-san, you really shouldn't be caring about me as you do, or I end up tainting you, too..."</p><p>Not even acknowledging the other's comments, Tatsumi asked him, "Do you really not want to talk about it? You know that you can tell me everything, no matter what. And will always try my best to help you."</p><p>Tatsumi reached out for Mayoi's gloved hands as he said that, the latter instinctively flinching away.</p><p>"T-Tatsumi-san! No, please don't touch me, or I... will..." his voice trailed off before he could finish his ramblings. He froze, staring right through the man in front of him.</p><p>Tatsumi quickly realized what was going on. Mayoi was dissociating again, and he's found the best way snap him out of it is by physical contact. And thus, Tatsumi quickly wrapped his arms around the purple-haired man, welcoming him into a warm embrace. He gently stroked his back, feeling how stiff Mayoi's body was.</p><p>It didn't take long until Tatsumi also felt his shoulders grow wet, by the time Mayoi started to loosen.</p><p>"Tatsumi-san... this is such a holy time of the year, you shouldn't be spending it with someone like me..." he cried.</p><p>Tatsumi softly chuckled. "You're right, it is such a holy time. It's nearly Christmas, a time where you spend time with those you love, and I'm doing just that. Why shouldn't I?"</p><p>"B-Because... I'm... I don't..." he stumbled about.</p><p>"Hm? What is it, Mayoi-san?"</p><p>Mayoi finally found the right words, as he cried. "Something as disgraceful as me can't be out during the holidays, everything is so holy, and i-it's going to kill me..."</p><p>While his smile remained the same, Tatsumi's eyebrows furrowed into a sadder expression. "Oh, why would that be, Mayoi-san?"</p><p>"B-Because unholy things such as myself can't survive for long when-"</p><p>"Darling, tell me what makes you think you're unholy? You're the most wonderful person I know." Mayoi was cut off my Tatsumi before he could continue.</p><p>Normally, Tatsumi never cuts him off, if anything, he normally makes him stop his ramblings by some sort of physical affection, so this caught Mayoi off guard.</p><p>Once he caught his voice again, he went on. "You're a clergyman, so you should be able to tell that I'm a monster, too, just like my family did. So why are you lying to me, Tatsumi-san?"</p><p>Once Mayoi mentioned his family, a heavy feeling grew in his stomach as he stared at he man in his arms for a few seconds, not blinking.</p><p>Judging from how Mayoi behaves, Tatsumi always assumed that he must've had a horrible life and probably endured a lot of abuse, but he never found it appropriate to ask him. He always offered his support, but of course, Mayoi refused to accept it.</p><p>No clue what to do, he silently went on stroking Mayoi's back gently. He when relieved when he felt him slightly relax under his touch.</p><p>"...Mayoi-san... I don't know what your family did to you, but please understand that they are wrong. You're not disgusting, you're not impure, you're not anything that you always say you are."</p><p>"But... But...!"</p><p>But before Mayoi could try to say anything, Tatsumi continued talking. "Please believe me, you are wonderful."</p><p>"B-But I was told that if someone holy were to touch me, I would die, a-and you're hugging me right now and I can feel my heart beating faster and it's harder to breathe...!" he babbled around, voice growing even higher and more panicked as he went on. He looked like he was about to dissociate again. "A-And your touch wouldn't kill me if I wasn't unholy, right?"</p><p>Once Mayoi said how he was feeling, Tatsumi immediately let go of him, eying him with great concern and worry. "Are you not feeling well, Mayoi-san? Do you need anything?"</p><p>"I-I... I always feel so dizzy you touch me..."</p><p>Mayoi's face was all red and his body was trembling, so Tatsumi had assumed he was feeling sick, but once he took a closer look... He was red from blushing.</p><p>"Oh, Mayoi-san, you're so adorable," Tatsumi chuckled, while Mayoi emitted indescribable noises, overwhelmed everything.</p><p>Tatsumi reached for the bag he was carrying. "Anyways, to get in the Christmas spirit, I bought some gingerbread. Dark chocolate is your favorite isn't it? Then let's have some together, I'm sure you'll love it! You love sweets after all, right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHY DO ALL OF MY FICS CONTAIN FOOD IN SOME KIND OF WAY am i a niki kinnie????</p><p>Sorry this is bad but I couldn't wait much longer to upload bc then Christmas would be over and... u kno...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>